masseffectfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Blog utilisateur:Kermitte1982/Mass Effect 4: Renaissance
Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ 5 ans avait passé depuis la Bataille de Londres, qui avait vu la destruction des moissonneurs et des relais cosmodésiques. Jane Shepard était désormais à la retraite. La vie avait repris son cours normal, à ceci près qu’il n’existait presque plus de technologie, le catalyseur ayant détruit tout ce qui était synthétique, et donc technologique. Les hommes commençaient à reconstruire mais l’humanité était retournée à un niveau de technologie équivalent au début du XXIème siècle. Les vaisseaux étaient devenus obsolètes et il n’y avait plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec les autres systèmes solaires. Les troupes de Krogans, Turiens, Asari, et autre, qui s’étaient battu sur Terre au moment de l’explosion des relais, étaient désormais coincées sur la planète bleue et aidaient à sa reconstruction. Londres, siège de l’attaque finale était devenue un symbole, et un lieu de pèlerinage. La ville n’avait pas été reconstruite pour que les peuples n’oublient jamais ce qui s’était passé ce jour-là et qu’on se souvienne que la victoire n’était pas seulement le fruit d’un seul homme mais de celle de l’union de toute les races de l’univers. Un mémorial avait également était placé à l’endroit où se trouvait le faisceau reliant à la citadelle, où l’on pouvait lire : ici sont mortes de nombreuses personnes, emportés par les moissonneurs dans le but d’en faire des adeptes, et où le commandant Shepard a sauvé la galaxie. La guerre avait eu pour conséquence de faire cesser des conflits, qui avaient cours sur notre planète depuis des centaines d’années. Et pour être sûr que la menace qui pesait sur nous si nous détruisions les moissonneurs, à savoir que nos descendants recommenceraient à créer des machines qui se retourneraient contre nous et recréeraient le chaos, avait été bien annihilée, une loi fut instauré, tout du moins dans notre système solaire, interdisant la création de nouvelle forme de vie synthétique, que ce soit une simple I.V ou une véritable I.A. L’homme se passerait des robots ou courraient le risque de voir le chaos revenir décimant toute vie organique dans l’univers. Après tout, à l’échelle de l’univers, il n’y avait pas longtemps que l’homme se servait de technologie et encore, ça ne faisait qu’une centaine d’année qu’il avait découvert les ruines sur Mars, et le relais cosmodésique en orbite autour de Pluton, Charon. L’écart était moins grand qu’avec les autres races de la galaxie, qui utilisaient ces relais depuis bien plus longtemps que nous. Donc, sur Terre, et probablement aussi sur Rannoch, cette loi ne poserait pas de problème dans l’immédiat, mais il en serait sûrement différemment sur les autres mondes, où certains, comme les Asari, avaient évolués grâce à la balise prothéenne cachée sur Thessia. Et dans l’éventualité où nos descendants auraient envie de revenir à la vie synthétique, ils leur suffiraient de regarder les vestiges de Londres pour comprendre que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. On entreprit de retaper les premières navettes spatiales, celles du milieu du XXème siècle, qui étaient jusque-là exposés au musée de l’espace à Washington et qui étaient dénuées d’I.V, pour aller sur ce qui restait de la citadelle, afin de la reconstruire et d’en faire, si les relais redevenaient opérationnels, le centre de la politique universelle. Dans le reste de l’univers, le temps aussi avait passé. Chaque espèce, sur son monde respectif, reconstruisait sa civilisation et essayait d’oublier les horreurs du passé. Sur Tuchanka, les Krogans, qui n’étaient désormais plus soumis au problème du Génophage, avaient recommencé à faire des enfants et les guerriers se faisaient fort de déblayer les ruines pour rendre à la planète son visage d’origine, d’avant l’hiver nucléaire. Une statue de Mordin Solus, le galarien par qui leur salut était arrivé, trônait là où se trouvait jadis le siège du pouvoir de Wrex, au milieu des anciennes ruines de la ville. Ce dernier étant resté sur Terre pendant la bataille finale qui se déroulait à Londres, c’est Urdnot Grunt qui fut unanimement acclamé comme chef des Krogans, en attendant son retour. Il prit Eve pour épouse et adopta son premier né, Mordin. Elle savait que Wrex n’apprécierait pas ce nom, mais comme on dit sur Terre « les absents ont toujours tort ». Sur Thessia, le monde des Asari, les pertes avaient été importantes, d’autant plus que la population pouvant vivre un millier d’année, cela faisait un sacré trou dans la démographie. Mais les Asari étant un peuple fier, elles prirent sur elles de reconstruire, peu importe le temps que ça leur prendrait. Elles auraient tout le temps nécessaire de se reproduire dans quelques décennies, voir quelques siècles. Sur Palaven, après la bataille finale, il ne restait guère plus que les soldats, les citoyens ayant été évacués. Mais le Primarque Victus ayant eu le temps de rejoindre sa flotte avant la destruction des relais, décida que la priorité allait à la reconstruction des vaisseaux, afin d’aller chercher les civils qui avaient survécu au raid des Moissonneurs, au refuge et à la citadelle. Les scientifiques du projet Creuset étant eux aussi de retour sur leur planète, facilitaient grandement la tâche des militaires. Et en quelques années, les derniers survivants purent être rapatriés sur leur planète d’origine. Rannoch, qui n’avait pas subi les attaques des moissonneurs mais celles des Geths, était aussi mal en point. Mais là encore, les ingénieurs et les scientifiques commençaient à reconstruire. Enfin, à construire, pour être plus exact, puisque ça faisait des centaines d’années qu’ils erraient dans l’espace dans leur flotte nomade. En 2186, quand ils durent se battre contre les moissonneurs qui avaient envahi la Galaxie, cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu’ils avaient retrouvé leur monde d’origine. Donc, là-bas, plus qu’ailleurs, le travail était à faire. Toutes les espèces, qui étaient désormais coincées dans leur propre galaxie, cherchaient un moyen de reconstruire les relais afin de reprendre les voyages interstellaires. Parce que si reconstruire les vaisseaux étaient choses assez simple, remettre sur pied les relais cosmodésiques était une autre histoire. Tous les scientifiques de l’univers étaient donc à pied d’œuvre pour remédier au problème. Et tous espéraient en leur for intérieur, qu’il existe quelque part des relais inactifs, qui n’auraient pas été touchés par le catalyseur, puisque non connectés au moment de la réaction en chaîne. Retour sur Terre Shepard se demandait, depuis son réveil, ce qu’il était advenu du Normandy, le vaisseau dans lequel elle avait repoussé l’assaut des Moissonneurs durant la bataille de la Citadelle contre Saren et ses Geths, et qui l’avait amené à rallier toutes les espèces de la galaxie pour mener l’assaut final sur Terre. Elle savait qu’il avait eu le temps de fuir, par un message de Hackett qui était arrivé au centre de commandement avant l’explosion du creuset et la destruction du relais Charon. Mais elle ignorait si ses compagnons, et surtout le major Alenko, savaient qu’elle était en vie. Ses cauchemars avaient cessé à la suite d’une longue thérapie de 2 ans et elle recommençait doucement à reprendre goût à la vie. Elle ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur que 7 ans auparavant, où elle s’était lancée à corps perdu dans une liaison intense mais brève avec Thane Krios, l’assassin Drell qu’elle avait recruté pour combattre les Récolteurs, après avoir été repoussé par Kaidan sur Horizon, et espérait sans toutefois se l’avouer, qu’il lui serait fidèle, même s’il croyait à sa mort. En attendant d’avoir de ses nouvelles, elle aidait à la reconstruction. L’Alliance lui avait fourni une petite maison à Vancouver après sa convalescence et une retraite conséquente, pour bons et loyaux services. Elle espérait que si Kaidan revenait un jour, il passerait par là pour voir sa famille. Elle savait que sa mère était toujours vivante mais elle n’avait jamais trouvé le courage d’aller la voir. L’Alliance lui avait demandé un rapport sur ce qui s’était passé dans la citadelle en compagnie de l’Amiral Anderson et de l’homme Trouble, jusqu’à la destruction du catalyseur. Anderson fut promu colonel à titre posthume et Shepard à celui d’Amiral. Le major Alenko, James Véga, Jeff «Joker » Moreau, et le lieutenant Steve Cortez eurent aussi droit à une promotion, bien qu’ils n’en surent jamais rien. Assise dans son fauteuil, devant la porte vitrée, Shepard écoutait les informations à l’affût du moindre renseignement qui lui indiquerait si la situation dans l’espace avait évolué et s’il était enfin possible de retourner explorer l’univers, à la recherche d’un relai qui n’aurait pas été détruit. Elle somnolait dans la torpeur de cette belle journée d’été, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil, qui lui faisait comme une caresse sur la peau. Elle souriait à l’idée qu’une chose si simple puisse être aussi agréable. Comment avait-elle donc pu s’en passer, durant tout le temps qu’elle avait passé sur le Normandy ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu’elle entendit sonner à la porte. Non sans faire la grimace d’être dérangée dans un moment comme celui-là, elle se leva et se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers la porte. MESSAGER : Comandant Shepard ? Je veux dire, Amiral ? SHEPARD : Oui, qui a-t-il ? MESSAGER : C’est le bureau de l’Alliance qui m’envoi. Ils vous attendent le plus tôt possible dans leurs bureaux. Ils ont des choses très importantes à vous dire. Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et redescendit la petite allée jonchée de fleurs qu’elle avait elle-même planté, avant de reprendre sa navette. A sa démarche, elle put en déduire que ce n’était pas un soldat, tout juste un gratte papier sortit tout droit d’une université quelconque. Elle était quand même intriguée. Depuis son départ à la retraite, l’Alliance n’avait fait appel à elle qu’une seule fois, et c’était pour lui communiquer la conclusion de son rapport et la nomination de ses coéquipiers au grade supérieur. Qu’avaient –ils donc de si important à lui dire qu’ils ne pouvaient confier à un coursier ? Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, signe que l’après-midi touché à son terme et que si elle voulait savoir ce qu’ils voulaient lui dire, il fallait qu’elle se dépêche avant la fermeture des bureaux. Elle prit donc une douche rapide et sauta dans sa navette en direction du siège de l’Alliance. Le parking était presque désert, les employés étant déjà rentré chez eux, mais une navette attira son attention. Elle crut reconnaître celle de Wrex, le Krogan qui l’avait aidé à arrêter Saren. Lui aussi avait donc été convié à cette petite entrevue. Elle se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers les portes coulissantes qui menaient à l’entrée des bureaux et décida de prendre l’ascenseur. Les bureaux des officiers les plus gradés se trouvaient au dernier étage, ainsi que celui du Général Aokidji. Elle entra et surpris sa conversation avec Wrex. WREX : …. En êtes-vous sûr ? GENERAL : Il n’y a pas de doute possible…Tiens, bonsoir Shepard. On ne se donne même plus la peine de frapper ? SHEPARD : J’avais cru comprendre que c’était urgent. GENERAL : En effet, ce que j’ai à vous confier est de la plus haute importance. Un de nos satellites a repéré un signal non loin de l’ancien relai Charon. SHEPARD : Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ? GENERAL : En fait, Amiral, je comptais sur vous pour le découvrir. J’ai également demandé à Wrex de venir car je sais qu’il a servi sous vos ordres à bord du Normandy SR1 et que vous êtes amis. Et puis, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, c’est aussi parce que c’est le dernier compagnon d’arme qu’il vous reste sur cette Terre. Je me suis dit qu’à vous deux, il y avait moyen de monter une petite expédition aux abords de Charon pour voir de quoi il retourne. S’il s’agit d’un ennemi, j’aimerais autant être au courant afin de préparer la Terre à un nouvel assaut. SHEPARD : Et Jack ? Elle est restée sur Terre après l’assaut final. Pourquoi ne l’avez-vous pas contacté? Vous êtes au courant que je suis à la retraite ? Qui vous dit que je vais accepter votre offre ? Sans vouloir vous vexer Wrex ! WREX : Y’a pas de mal Shepard. GENERAL : Jack est injoignable. Il semble qu’elle se soit volatilisée après la destruction des Moissonneurs. Depuis, c’est le silence radio. Pour en revenir à la mission, et bien, s’il ne s’agit pas d’un ennemi mais d’un autre relais, peut-être vous sera-t-il possible de partir à la recherche du Normandy SR2 ! SHEPARD : En effet, vu sous cet angle…Wrex, vous seriez partant pour cette mission ? WREX : Si ça me permets de me tirer de cette maudite planète…sans vouloir vous vexer… SHEPARD : Pas de problème ! GENERAL : Alors, c’est entendu. Vous partirez demain. Allez vous reposer tous les deux, il s’agira d’avoir les yeux grands ouverts pour cette mission. SHEPARD et WREX : Bien chef ! Shepard et Wrex retournèrent tous deux dans leur logement respectif, en se donnant rendez-vous au spatioport le lendemain matin. La nouvelle que venait de lui communiquer le général l’a rendait nerveuse, à l’idée de devoir combattre un nouvel ennemi. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces batailles, de tous ces morts, du fait que tout le monde la prenne pour une héroïne. Elle en avait assez de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, d’être celle sur qui tout le monde se repose. Elle avait mené sa dernière bataille 5 ans plus tôt, l’avait remportée et qu’avait-elle eu en échange ? Une médaille et un grade supérieur dans l’armée de l’Alliance. Non, ce qu’elle aurait voulu, c’était de pouvoir prendre enfin un peu de bon temps, avec ses amis, ses coéquipiers qui ne l’avaient jamais laissés tomber, quitte à la suivre dans une mission suicide. Mais à la place, elle se retrouvait seule, et au final, c’est elle qui les avait laissé tomber. Du moins, c’est ainsi qu’elle voyait la situation. C’est dans cet état d’esprit qu’elle entreprit de regagner son lit, non sans un dernier regard vers le ciel étoilé où devait se trouver son équipage. Cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent agités. Elle rêva de Thane Krios, et de ses compagnons morts au combat. Ils étaient assis à un bar, sûrement celui dont lui avait parlé Garrus un jour, et discutaient de choses et d’autres. Elle s’approcha d’eux, dans une singulière sensation de pesanteur, et c’est Thane qui lui adressa la parole. THANE : Siha, vous semblez être en plein doute. Ne culpabilisez pas, vous n’auriez pas pu nous sauver. Vos compagnons vous attendent quelque part, et vous êtes sur le point de faire une incroyable découverte. SHEPARD : Mais si c’était une erreur ? Si le fait d’y aller, replongeait le monde dans le chaos ? THANE : Siha, je ne suis que le fruit de vos pensées. Vous seule connaissait la réponse. Une sonnerie retenta au loin, et elle détourna son regard une seconde. L’instant d’après, le bar avait disparu, ainsi que ses amis. A la place, se trouvait l’Augure, qui la narguée depuis les confins de l’univers. SHEPARD : Ce n’est pas possible, je vous ai vaincu, ce n’est qu’un rêve ! AUGURE : Qu’attends-tu alors, pour te réveiller ? Dans un sursaut, le réveil la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle avait les mains moites et de la sueur ruisselait sur son corps. Elle était confuse et n’arrivait pas à chasser l’image de l’Augure de sa tête. Elle prit une douche et avala un café noire sans goût. Décidemment, ce substitut de café était vraiment immonde. Ella sauta dans sa navette de transport et alla retrouver le Krogan au spatioport. Contre toute attente, il était déjà là. Chapitre 2 Dans un autre système solaire, à l’autre bout de la galaxie, le Normandy SR2 allait de planète en planète, afin de faire le plein de provisions et de carburants. Coincé loin de la Terre après la destruction des relais, il n’avait d’autre solution que de chercher un monde habitable et déjà habité, si possible, pour s’y installer en attendant de pouvoir retourner déposer ses occupants sur leurs planètes respectives. Mais tous les mondes visités étaient trop hostiles pour espérer n’y passer ne serait-ce qu’une seule nuit. A croire qu’ils avaient atterri dans un système non encore exploré, peuplé de monde inhabitable, pour l’homme en tout cas. Après leur passage in extremis du relais avant sa destruction, ils se retrouvèrent éloignés du reste de la flotte de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres et atterrirent sur un monde eden. Ils y restèrent trois ans, afin de pouvoir l’explorer à la recherche d’éventuelles ruines prothéenne qui n’auraient pas été découvertes, et peut être trouver un passage comme il en existait sur Ilos. Mais leurs recherches demeurèrent vaines et ils décidèrent de repartir explorer d’autres planètes. En l’absence de Shepard, c’était le major Alenko qui avait repris le commandement et Garrus Vakarian qui était son second. Joker digérait mal la disparition d’IDA mais il ne savait pas que cela résultait du choix qu’avait fait Shepard. Même 5 ans après, il était triste en permanence, tout lui faisant penser à IDA à l’intérieur du vaisseau, à commencer par le vaisseau lui-même. Garrus et Tali avaient repris leur romance là où elle s’était arrêtée, et même Liara s’était rapprochée de James Vega. Le major Alenko, pour sa part, refusait d’admettre la mort de sa bien-aimée et c’est pour cela qu’il était si fermement décidé à rentrer sur Terre. Il avait élu domicile dans les quartiers du commandant, plus pour les souvenirs qu’ils contenaient que pour son nouveau rôle à bord du vaisseau. L’équipage commençait à craindre pour sa santé mentale, persuadé que son odyssée était vaine. Il profita d’une énième halte sur une nouvelle planète pour aller faire un tour avec son commandant. GARRUS : Au moins, ici, il ne pleut pas ! KAIDAN : Oui, on dirait que le soleil brille en permanence. JOKER (via le casque du major) : En fait, ce n’est pas une impression. Cette planète est circumbinaire ! GARRUS : A tes souhaits ! JOKER : Votre manque de culture me surprendra toujours. Ça veut dire qu’elle est entourée par deux soleil et que vu la température qu’il fait en ce moment, ils ne doivent pas être à leur zénith. Il ne faudrait pas s’y attarder non plus. KAIDAN : N’empêche, c’est beau. Alors Garrus, quoi de neuf avec Tali ? GARRUS : Bien que ma vie sentimentale soit passionnante, je ne pense pas qu’il vaille la peine d’en parler maintenant. J’aimerais plutôt vous parler de feu le commandant Shepard. KAIDAN : J’aurais dû m’en douter. Pourquoi vous et pas Liara ou James ? GARRUS : A vrai dire, j’ai perdu à la courte paille. Ecoutez, peu importe qui vient vous parler, on pense qu’il serait bien que vous tourniez la page. Il est peu probable qu’elle ait survécu à la l’explosion de la Citadelle lors de la destruction du catalyseur.. KAIDAN (lui coupant la parole) : Et après ? Toutes les communications ont été coupées dès que le rayon s’est propagé à travers les relais. On ne sait rien de ce qui s’est passé sur Terre, après ce moment-là. Il est possible qu’elle ait survécut…Ce ne serait pas la première fois. (pause) Et puis,… je veux me dire qu’elle est vivante, quelque part…pour avoir une raison de vivre. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que je ressens ? GARRUS : Bien sûr. Moi aussi elle me manque. Vous n’êtes pas le seul à souffrir. J’ai perdu ma meilleure amie Kaidan. J’aimerais vraiment qu’elle s’en soit sorti, mais c’est peu probable... et je préfère me rendre à l’évidence. Et vous devriez faire de même ! KAIDAN : Non ! Je l’ai perdu deux fois, quel dieu est assez cruel pour faire subir ça à un homme ? C’est une battante, et puis je le saurais si elle n’était plus de ce monde. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le saurais. Alors, la discussion est close. C’est compris ? GARRUS : On verra ! (via le casque) Liara, vous m’entendez ? LIARA : Oui Garrus, qu’y a-t-il ? GARRUS : Je me disais que ce serait bien que vous veniez avec nous, au cas où l’on tomberait sur quelque chose de prothéen. Et emmenez Jaavik avec vous. On ne sait jamais, s’il y avait aussi une I.V. comme Vigil. Tous les quatre s’enfoncèrent dans la jungle luxuriante qui se trouvait près du vaisseau. A défaut de trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient, au moins, y trouveraient-ils de l’ombre. Bien que les appareils les plus sophistiqués du vaisseau ait été rendu obsolètes, le radar lui, fonctionnait toujours. Et il venait de repérer un signal qui émettait depuis le cœur de la forêt. Liara espérait secrètement qu’il s’agisse d’une balise prothéenne comme il y en avait eu sur Eden Prime ou Mars. Même s ‘il était peu probable qu’elles soient encore actives, à cause de la destruction des relais, elle espérait que d’autres balises, en sommeil, seraient encore opérationnelles et qu’elles pourraient conduire à un système de téléportation. LIARA : Jaavik, à votre avis, est-il possible que vos scientifiques aient inventé un système de secours ? Après tout, vous étiez particulièrement avancé, technologiquement parlant, je veux dire, pour anticiper un tel phénomène, même si l’on sait aujourd’hui que les relais n’étaient pas votre œuvre. JAAVIK : Je l’ignore. Mon peuple se battait pour sa survie et j’ignore si nos ingénieurs avaient imaginés que les relais puissent être détruits. Je n’étais qu’un soldat, et à ce titre, je n’étais pas dans la confidence des scientifiques, et puis, pour tout dire, je m’en fichais pas mal. J’étais né pour me battre et c’est exactement ce que je fis jusqu’à ma mise en stase. Liara se tut et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Même à l’abri des arbres, la chaleur se faisait sentir et ils marchaient de plus en plus lentement. Kaidan regarda son radar embarqué sur son omnitech et s’aperçut qu’ils n’étaient plus très loin du signal. Il leva le poing pour indiquer à ses camarades de s’arrêter, plus par réflexe que par véritable danger. Ils venaient de surgir hors de la forêt et devant eux se dressait une clairière gigantesque et magnifique. Mais à l’endroit du signal il n’y avait rien. Quoi que ce fut, la source du signal devait se trouvait sous leurs pieds. Il faudrait donc creuser. Vu l’heure qu’il était, ils décidèrent de rentrer au vaisseau pour se restaurer et de revenir plus tard avec des pioches et des pelles. Il était environ 16h, heure terrestre, lorsqu’ils reprirent le chemin de la clairière. Tous sortirent leur pelle et commencèrent à creuser, sans savoir ce qu’ils allaient trouver. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils creusaient, le signal devenait plus fort. Au bout de quelques heures d’effort, une sphère apparut, comme celle que Kaidan et Shepard avaient vue sur une planète quelques années auparavant lors d’une mission de reconnaissance. C’est de là que provenait le signal. Jaavik posa sa main sur elle et perdit connaissance. Quelques secondes plus tard, sous le regard inquiet de ses coéquipiers, il reprit conscience. JAAVIK : Liara avait raison. Il semblerait que mon peuple ait prévue une solution de secours au cas où ce genre de problèmes se présenterait. Il m’a semblait reconnaître Ilos dans ma vision. Il me semble que vous y êtes déjà allés, non? KAIDAN : Exact, à l’époque où l’on traquait Saren et Sovereign. Mais on avait dû emprunter le relai Mu pour s’y rendre, et il a sans doute également était détruit. JAAVIK : En effet, cela me semble plausible. Il faut pourtant nous y rendre, c’est peut être notre unique moyen de reconnecter tous les systèmes de l’univers. KAIDAN : Et de retrouver la Terre…Tous au vaisseau, il faut trouver un moyen de nous rendre sur Ilos. Dans ses quartiers Liara était pensive. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit un jour un Turien, à savoir que les relais cosmodésiques agissaient comme des trous de ver. S’il existait un peuple qui avait un corps de génie civil extraordinaire, c’était bien les Turiens. Eux seuls seraient capables d’en créer un artificiellement. Et à long terme, il serait de nouveau possible de voyager rapidement à travers l’univers. Encore fallait-il qu’ils y pensent. Elle se disait également que lorsque l’occasion se présenterait, elle leur en ferait part. Pour l’heure, elle cherchait un moyen d’atteindre Ilos, sans utiliser le relai Mu. Et ce n’était pas chose aisé. Si IDA n’avait pas été détruite, elle leur aurait été d’un grand secours. Elle prit l’ascenseur jusqu’aux quartiers du commandant, pour en parler avec kaidan. Celui-ci était penché sur la photo de Shepard, et il ne l’entendit pas entrer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle s’approcha de lui, qu’il se retourna, l’air visiblement surpris. LIARA : Je vous dérange ? KAIDAN : Non, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? LIARA : Je me demandais comment faire pour aller sur Ilos, sans le relai Mu. Vous avez une idée, ou un commencement d’idée ? KAIDAN : Liara, je suis un soldat, je ne sais rien de ces choses-là. Demandez-moi comment tuer un Yagh et je vous dirais comment faire. Mais à part ça, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider. Vous avez demandé à Garrus ? Il aura peut-être une idée, lui. Garrus était certes un Turien, mais pas un scientifique ou un ingénieur. Cela l’aurait beaucoup étonné qu’il puisse résoudre ce genre de problème. Non, il devait y avoir une autre solution, plus simple, peut-être même était-elle juste sous leurs yeux mais qu’ils ne la voyaient pas, cherchant trop compliqué. Si les Prothéens avaient été assez intelligents pour anticiper la destruction des relais, ils avaient dû également trouver une solution pour se rendre sur Ilos, sans avoir à les utiliser. Elle quitta les appartements du major, et se rendit directement dans le cockpit, où se trouvait Joker, attendant les ordres pour se rendre à leur nouvelle destination. En chemin, elle salua l’officier Traynor, qui en pinçait secrètement pour elle. Elle faisait mine de ne pas s’en rendre compte mais à chaque fois, cela la faisait sourire. Joker était, comme à son habitude, assis dans son fauteuil à trifouiller les boutons du tableau de bord. Il se retourna pour la saluer, puis reprit ses activités. JOKER : Quoi de neuf courtière de l’ombre ? (il sourit en disant cela) J’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait du nouveau, que notre ami Jaavik avait découvert quelque chose ? LIARA : Oui, un artefact prothéen, qui nous dit de nous rendre sur Ilos. JOKER : C’te bonne blague ! Ils me feront toujours marrer ces Prothéens. Et comment on est censé y aller sur Ilos ? En se téléportant, peut-être ? LIARA, songeuse : Ouais..ça pourrait marcher, trouvons un téléporteur… JOKER : Heu, …je déconnais là. Je faisais référence à une vieille série télé qui passait sur Terre au XIXème siècle ! C’est de la science-fiction! Si ça existait, on le saurait depuis longtemps ! LIARA : Oui, enfin, je suis pas sûre que les Humains imaginaient un jour voyager dans l’espace..et pourtant, vous l’avez fait ! Réfléchissez une minute. Nos races se sont toujours servies des relais pour voyager à travers l’univers, donc on ne s’est jamais posé la question de savoir comment on ferait s’ils venaient à disparaître. Après tout, ils étaient censés être indestructibles… JOKER : …Ouais, et le Creuset nous a prouvé le contraire ! Vous pensez sérieusement que ce genre de moyen de transport existe vraiment ? On serait au courant, depuis le temps, vous ne croyez pas ? LIARA : Je retourne à mes archives, voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. JOKER : Sonder l’esprit de notre Prothéen préféré serait pas une meilleure idée ? Je dis ça, je dis rien…mais il pourrait peut-être avoir l’info caché dans sa tête. LIARA : Par la déesse, comment n’y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Vous avez raison, Jeff, je m’en vais de ce pas lui poser la question. Elle quitta le cockpit brusquement, et se mit à courir, excitée à l’idée qu’elle allait peut être faire la deuxième découverte la plus importante de l’univers, la première étant bien évidemment la découverte des relais cosmodésiques. Elle prit l’ascenseur et descendit au niveau de la salle des machines, où Jaavik avait ses quartiers. Comme à son habitude, il méditait au-dessus du bassin que les membres du Normandy avaient installé pour qu’il puisse se laver les mains régulièrement, et ainsi se débarrasser des résidus de «mémoire » qu’il captait dès qu’il touchait quelque chose. Elle l’interrompit dans ses pensées et commença à le marteler de questions, sans même lui demander comment il se sentait après leur dernière découverte. LIARA : Avez-vous déjà entendu votre peuple parlait de téléporteur ? Savez-vous s’il existe un objet de ce genre quelque part dans la galaxie ? JAAVIK : Je n’étais qu’un soldat, de ma naissance à ma mise en stase, je n’ai fait que me battre. Quand bien même quelqu’un en aurait parlé autour de moi, je ne m’en serais pas soucié, trop occupé que j’étais à rester en vie. Je vous l’ai déjà dit, chaque individu était unique et restait dans sa caste. Les scientifiques ne partageaient pas leurs informations avec les autres, qu’ils soient civils ou militaires ! La preuve, je n’ai appris l’existence du Creuset que peu de temps avant notre destruction. Si de tels objets existent, j’ai bien peur que les scientifiques aient emmené leurs emplacements dans leur tombe. LIARA : Me laisseriez-vous lire dans votre esprit ? Je l’ai fait à Shepard, après sa découverte de la balise prothéenne sur Eden Prime. Même si vous n’en avez pas conscience, si une telle information existe, je la trouverais. Après tout, n’avez-vous pas dit que vous vous échangiez des informations par le toucher ? JAAVIK : Si vous pensez que ça peut être utile, faites donc. LIARA : Détendez-vous. Inspirez lentement, profondément. Laissez votre esprit quitter votre corps, saisissez les liens qui nous unissent. Toute action entraîne une réaction à travers la galaxie. Chaque idée doit pénétrer un autre esprit pour survivre, chaque émotion imprégner une autre âme. Nous sommes tous connectés les uns aux autres. Chaque être vivant est uni au sein d’un grand tout. Ouvrez-vous à l’univers, acceptez l’éternité. Comme dans un rêve, elle entra dans l’esprit du Prothéen. Des images commencèrent à faire surface et elle vit sa planète brûler. Elle entendait les cris des Prothéens qui se battaient, elle voyait les forces des Moissonneurs massacraient tout sur leur passage, elle ressentait la peur et la douleur de perdre des êtres chers. Ignorant ses sentiments, qui étaient en fait ceux de Jaavik, elle pénétra plus profondément dans son esprit pour trouver des souvenirs antérieurs à l’attaque, ou du moins antérieurs à ceux précèdent sa stase. Elle était maintenant dans un bunker, autour d’une table avec des généraux à ses côtés. Elle reconnut Victoire, qu’elle avait déjà vue dans l’esprit du commandant Shepard, et d’autres Prothéens, qui portaient des blouses de couleurs différentes. Etaient-ce des scientifiques ou des médecins, cela elle n’aurait pu le dire. Ce dont elle était sûre néanmoins, c’est qu’il ne s’agissait pas de soldats. Jaavik était penché sur la table, discutant avec Victoire. Elle pouvait voir les plans qu’ils étaient en train d’inspecter. Elle réussit à faire abstraction de leur conversation pour se focaliser sur le bruit de fond. A l’arrière-plan, les scientifiques parlaient de quelque chose. En se concentrant un peu plus, elle réussit à comprendre qu’ils parlaient du Creuset. Scientifique 1: Admettons qu’on arrive à finir à temps le projet «arme de destruction des Moissonneurs »… Scientifique 2 (lui coupant la parole) : T’es sérieux là ? «Arme de destruction des Moissonneurs ? », t’as pas mieux comme nom ? Scientifique 1 : On s’en fout du nom, celui-là ou un autre..quelle importance ? Si ces plans sont fiables et que l’arme fait ce qu’on pense qu’elle fera, il n’y aura probablement plus de relais. Vous avez déjà pensé à ça ? Scientifique 2 : En effet, c’est un risque à prendre, si ça peut les arrêter pour de bon. Liara perdit le contact. La connexion était trop intense, probablement à cause de la physiologie des Prothéens. Jaavik la rattrapa de justesse, avant qu’elle ne perde connaissance. Il la transporta à l’infirmerie, où le docteur Chakwas l’examina. Heureusement pour elle, le docteur connaissait bien son espèce. En l’occurrence, elle n’avait rien de grave. Elle devait se reposer afin que son esprit puisse traiter les informations qu’il venait de recevoir. L’échange avait été intense. Autant pour l’un que pour l’autre, car pendant que Liara voyait les images du passé de Jaavik, lui avait accès à ses propres souvenirs, et il comprenait mieux ses coéquipiers désormais. A travers les souvenirs de Liara sur le Normandy, il percevait mieux les liens qui les unissait tous, et pas seulement leur amitié pour le commandant Shepard. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup d’aventures ensemble et plus qu’un équipage, il formait une famille. Et il en faisait partie désormais. De cela, il était certain. S’il avait un temps pensé en finir avec la vie afin de retrouver les siens, il était plus que décidé à continuer l’aventure avec eux. Quoi qui les attende, il serait un soutien infaillible et un ami loyal. Il en avait fait le serment. Chapitre 3 Shepard regardait le vaisseau que l’Alliance avait affrété pour leur mission près du relai Charron. Elle avait suffisamment étudié les vaisseaux de guerre de l’histoire terrienne, pour reconnaître un Rafale quand elle en voyait un. Bien sûr, celui-ci avait été modifié pour pouvoir se déplacer dans l’espace, et mise à part sa forme, il n’avait plus rien à voir avec son ancêtre. L’armée s’était remise à les fabriquer au sortir de la guerre, car moins coûteux et reflétant mieux la nouvelle ère dans laquelle la destruction du creuset les avait plongé. Il était flambant neuf, preuve que l’Alliance comptait beaucoup sur ce qu’ils allaient découvrir. Wrex aussi l’avait remarqué et semblait plus perplexe que ravie. WREX : On est censé tenir à deux là-dedans ? Même mes toilettes sont plus grandes que ça ! MECANICIEN : Le cockpit a été aménagé pour que vous puissiez y tenir tous les deux. Ils ne sont pas censés être piloté par un Krogan. On a fait au mieux. SHEPARD : Ca va Wrex, on se tiendra chaud comme ça ! (elle sourit en disant cela). WREX : Du moment que vous me laissez le piloter ! Y va pas tomber en morceau quand on sera en vol, hein ? Me retrouver dans l‘espace, ça me ferait mal ! Cela dit, ce serait pas la première fois pour vous, hein Shepard ? ! (Rire bref) SHEPARD : Je m’en passerais volontiers cette fois. MECANICIEN : Vous en faites pas, c’est du solide. Les Turiens et les Asari nous ont aidés à le construire. Il n’a rien à envier aux anciens vaisseaux de l’Alliance. Il ne vous faudra que quelques heures pour arriver à l’ancien relai. Le radar vous aidera à vous repérer dans l’espace. C’est le seul hic en fait. Les IV embarqués étaient quand même bien pratique, mais un bon pilote n’en a pas besoin. C’est une mission de routine. SHEPARD : Mouais, je me méfie des missions de routine maintenant. On sait jamais ! Après leur briefing par le général Aokidji, on les escorta jusqu’au vaisseau. Ils montèrent les marches de la petite échelle avant de prendre place dans le cockpit. La scène du Krogan montant les marches jusqu’à l’appareil avait été filmée par un mécanicien, bien décidé à la mettre sur extranet, le jour où ça remarcherait. Nul doute que ça ferait un buzz. Un si gros animal sur de si petites marches, c’était à se tordre de rire. Le Krogan regarda le tableau de bord devant lui et reconnut sans problème les différentes commandes d’un chasseur. Le piloter ne serait pas compliqué en fin de compte. Il comptait mener sa mission à bien et dans le meilleur des cas, trouver un moyen de quitter ce système solaire. Le général avait été clair, ils repéraient d’où venait le signal, puis ils revenaient pour faire un rapport. Après quoi, seulement, l’Alliance verrait pour y envoyer un plus gros vaisseau pour une mission plus longue et mieux armé. Ils ne devaient pas en avoir pour plus d’une journée. Ils pouvaient se parlaient à travers un casque mais tous deux restaient silencieux. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, un message leur parvint sur leur radio, leur donnant le feu vert. Il ferma la verrière en forme de bulle. Wrex mit en route les moteurs et le vaisseau se mit doucement à avancer. On lui avait expliqué que sur cet appareil, il devait d’abord aller jusqu’au bout de la piste, pour ensuite accélérer et pouvoir décoller sans danger. Décidemment, les Humains le feraient toujours rire. C’était si primitif. En fait, c’était encore une marque de nostalgie et une volonté de faire des économies. Ils auraient pu le faire décoller directement à l’aide d’une rampe s’ils l’avaient voulu, mais ils avaient préféraient opter pour cette solution. Toujours est-il que Wrex trouvait cela ridicule. Il mit les gaz et l’appareil s’élança sur la piste avant de prendre son envol. Puis, il disparut dans le ciel. La mission du personnel au sol était terminée, le décollage s’étant passé sans encombre. Une fois en orbite, il enclencha les moteurs SLM et parti en direction de Charon. Il établit la liaison radio avec la base et enclencha le pilotage automatique. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à attendre et à profiter du paysage. Au bout de quelques heures, ils aperçurent Pluton et les débris du relai qui gravitaient toujours autour d’elle. Mais le signal ne provenait pas de cet amas de débris, ni même d’une quelconque planète alentour. Le radar indiquait clairement que le signal se trouvait au-delà de ce système solaire. Si elle ne s’était pas tenue derrière lui, Wrex aurait pu lire la déception dans son regard. WREX : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? SHEPARD : Je suppose que l’on doit rentrer pour faire un rapport. Le signal est hors de portée et il nous faudrait un vaisseau plus gros pour y aller, et un équipage. On ne sait pas où il se trouve exactement et le système Sirius compte une douzaine de planètes. On n’aura jamais assez d’oxygène, de carburant ou de vivres pour tenir jusque-là. Il faut faire demi-tour. WREX : Ca m’ennuie de l’admettre Shepard, mais vous avez raison. Et puis, je commence à être à l’étroit ici. (Pause) Vous en faites pas, on reviendra avec un plus gros vaisseau et on trouvera ce signal, je vous en fais la promesse. SHEPARD : Demi-tour, on rentre au bercail. A leur arrivée au spatioport, la nuit était déjà là. Le général et d’autres personnes qu’ils n’avaient encore jamais vu, se tenaient sur le Tarmac, prêt à les recevoir. Ils étaient tous nerveux à l’idée de savoir ce qu’ils avaient bien pu découvrir. Shepard sortie de l’appareil et Wrex lui emboîta le pas. Arrivés à leur hauteur, elle serra des mains puis le général les invita tous à entrer à l’intérieur du bâtiment, et les conduisit dans une petite pièce où devait se tenir le débriefing. Celui-ci fut rapide. Après leur récit, le général les congédia, les informant qu’ils les tiendraient au courant pour la suite de la mission. Au moins, il y aurait une suite. Shepard avait eu peur que l’Alliance ne laisse tomber cette piste, à cause du danger qu’elle pouvait représenter, vu l’état actuelle de leur flotte. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu’ils allaient trouver dans ce système, personne n’ayant jamais eu l’idée d’aller l’examiner. Il faut dire que l’humanité s’était contentée d’explorer les autres galaxies, plus exotiques à leurs yeux. Le système Sirius était donc totalement vierge de toute exploration. Et il pouvait représenter un danger potentiel. Pas qu’une menace extra-terrestre les tracasse plus que ça, après tout, s’il y avait eu une race hostile dans ce système, elle n’aurait pas attendu qu’on vienne l’explorer pour se montrer. Elle l’aurait fait plus tôt, quand l’humanité avait découvert le relai. A moins qu’elle n’ait pas encore inventé le voyage spatial. Mais ce n’est pas cette perspective qui inquiétait l’Alliance. C’était plutôt de savoir ce qu’ils allaient trouver, en matière de technologie notamment. Maintenant que les voyages entre les galaxies étaient interrompus, des groupes extrémistes émergeaient sur Terre et ils pourraient avoir envie de s’emparer de cette nouvelle mine d’or. Ce qui pousserait de nouveau les hommes à se faire la guerre. A moins, bien sûr, que la découverte de ce système reste confidentielle, et qu’ils ne l’ébruitent pas. Lé général en était là de ces réflexions quand on frappa à sa porte. C’était la secrétaire du bureau qui voulait savoir si elle pouvait prendre congé également. Tout le monde était parti et ils ne restaient plus qu’eux deux dans le bâtiment. Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête et lui aussi rentra chez lui. Shepard regardait défiler les heures, allongée dans son lit. Elle avait fait poser une baie vitrée sur le toit de sa maison pour pouvoir observer les étoiles comme elle le faisait à bord du Normandy. Elle avait hâte de reprendre son voyage. En prenant sa retraite, elle ne pensait pas que tout ce qui faisait sa vie d’avant lui manquerait : les combats, l’adrénaline, l’aventure. Il fallait bien se rendre à l’évidence, elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsqu’elle était dans l’espace. Et le général lui donnait une chance d’y retourner. Une chance qu’elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer. A 9h tapante, le général était devant sa porte. Il avait fait préparer une frégate et un équipage pour l’emmener dans le système Sirius. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous de nouveau sur le Tarmac, pour embarquer sur le SSV London, nom donné en hommage à la bataille épique du même nom. Pour limiter la casse en cas d’attaque, les membres constituant l’équipage avaient été réduits au maximum et seuls les postes vraiment importants étaient occupés. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Wrex, bien au contraire. Les Krogan n’aimaient pas se sentir à l’étroit dans les vaisseaux, ça les rendaient agressifs. Il n’était pas rare qu’ils se battent entre eux, quand ils étaient à deux dans un endroit confiné, comme une cabine, par exemple. Shepard avait bien entendu le commandement mais elle regrettait son ancien timonier. Celui-ci n’avait que quelques centaines d’heures de vols à son actif et elle n’était pas sûre qu’il ait l’étoffe des pilotes d’élite. Elle comptait toutefois lui laisser une chance de lui prouver qu’elle se trompait. Une fois les membres d’équipage installés à leur poste respectif, le vaisseau décolla, en direction du système Sirius. Shepard regarda par la fenêtre principale, située sur le pont, pendant que la frégate prenait de l’altitude. Elle aimait ce moment-là, où tout ce qui se trouvait à la surface devenait de plus en plus petit, jusqu’à complètement disparaître. Et une fois dans l’espace, elle observait la Terre, si belle, si fragile, et qui avait bien failli disparaître quelques années plus tôt. Décidemment, elle aimait l’espace et ce sentiment de liberté qu’elle ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Le commandant en second la tira de sa rêverie. Elle devait se rendre dans la salle de réunion afin de briefer sa nouvelle équipe. Mise à part le pilote, l’ingénieur en chef et le navigateur, le commando de Shepard se composait d’une dizaine de soldats, dont deux biotiques. Si leurs implants avaient été rendu obsolètes par la destruction du Creuset, l’Alliance y avait remédié en focalisant ses recherches sur de nouveaux moyens d’amplifier les nodules d’élément zéro. Le résultat de ces recherches était que 5 ans après le drame, leurs implants avaient été remplacés par des capteurs à élément zéro, qui se révélaient être tout aussi efficace. SHEPARD : Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi on est ici. Nos satellites ont capté un signal qui provient du système Sirius, situé à 8,7 années lumières du Soleil, soit environ 82 milliards de Km. Nous ne savons pas combien de planètes composent ce système mais nous comptons bien le découvrir. Il nous faudra quelques heures à peine pour l’atteindre, alors en attendant, préparez-vous. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons y trouver. Des questions ? SOLDAT : Non commandant. Je voulais juste vous dire que c’est un honneur de faire partie de votre équipage. Nous nous battrons jusqu’à la mort ! SHEPARD : Espérons que nous n’ayons pas à en arriver là. WREX : Ça se voit qu’il n’a jamais combattu à vos côtés. SHEPARD : Heu… je dois le prendre comment ? Allez, rompez ! Le briefing terminé, tous reprirent place à leur poste. Au bout de quelques heures, le pilote lui annonça qu’ils entraient dans le système. A première vue, il était composé d’une étoile double et de 12 planètes. Son étoile centrale, Sirius, similaire à notre Soleil, était cependant beaucoup plus lumineuse et une deuxième étoile, plus petite, gravitait autour d’elle. Les capteurs du vaisseau indiquaient que le signal provenait de la cinquième planète en partant de Sirius. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que Jupiter. Arrivé en orbite, le pilote lança un scan de la planète. Il ne trouva aucune trace de vie mais détecta des vestiges à la surface. Shepard était déçue, mais pas autant que Wrex. Elle s’était préparée à une confrontation qui n’aurait visiblement pas lieu. Le signal provenait d’une région au nord de l’équateur. Le climat semblait y être particulièrement rude. De plus, il y avait une forte pesanteur, ce qui avait empêché les montagnes de se former. Shepard se dit en elle-même que cette planète irait très bien aux Elcors, si on mettait de côté la température qui régnait à sa surface. La frégate entra dans l’atmosphère et se dirigea vers l’endroit d’où émettait le signal. Pendant que le timonier cherchait un endroit suffisamment dégagé pour pouvoir se poser en toute sécurité, l’équipage descendit dans le hangar afin de s’équiper de combinaisons adaptées à la forte pesanteur et au froid qui régnait dehors. Enfin, un signal retentit, signe que le vaisseau s’était posé. Les portes du hangar s’ouvrirent et un vent froid et violent s’engouffra à l’intérieur, stoppant du même coup leur enthousiasme. A suivre Catégorie:Billets de blog